Vulnerable
by Kiheada.Ray.T
Summary: Because sometimes, you have to allow yourself to become vulnerable in order to truly win. (Major Character Death, Implied torture/sexual content, slight L/Light, alternate ending, super short) Part of the In Another Universe, You Would Be Mine series of alternate endings for Death Note.


**Vulnerable**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

 _I wasn't too pleased with the ending so I decided to make a different one. This is written first in L's perspective, next in Light's._

* * *

L runs his hand up Light's thigh, thumb brushing the inner part. Light's legs open a little more, his body lax, unresisting, head hanging back and throat bare. There is the barely audible sound of a moan escaping past the gag.

"Have you given up?" L asks calmly, whispering in Light's ear, hand reaching.

Light lets out another broken moan, muffled by the gag.

"I want to hear you." L tugs the gag off, and Light's head hangs limp, turned slightly away so that his bangs cover the blindfold over his eyes. He gasps, breath ragged, uncontrolled.

"Answer me, Kira. Do you give up?" L asks again, breath tickling Light's ear, lips teasing the skin.

"Yes." Light replies weakly.

L dares to smile in victory, dares to tug at the blindfold. "I want to see the look in your eyes, Light."

As he removes the obstacle between his eyes and Light's, the bound man, the god, slowly opens his eyes to reveal red and golden irises, flashing briefly, brightly, back at the detective.

"It's over, Lawliet." Kira rasps, the shinigami eyes blazing out at his enemy as he writes the man's name on the thin scrap of paper clenched tightly between his bound hands.

L's eyes go wide for a brief moment, stunned, heart racing, drawing a final breath before—

And his heart stops, clenching beneath his chest, searing pain the last thing L experiences in his lifetime before he collapses on the cold floor at Kira's feet, like a repentant worshipper asking for the god's forgiveness. But it was too late. It had always been too late.

* * *

 _"Have you given up?" L whispered in one ear, while Ryuk whispered in the other._

 _"Do you want to make the eye deal?"_

 _Light struggled against the gag around his mouth. Yes, he practically moaned. Anything to win. Anything to get L's hands off of him._

 _"I want to hear you." L replied, and Light felt his hand move to the back of his neck, where the knot of the gag rested._

 _"I can't hear you, kid. Not with that gag." The shinigami said._

 _Light allowed his mouth to go slack as the gag was removed, his body unmoving, splayed out for L to toy with at his will._

 _"Answer me, Kira. Do you give up?" L asked him again, taunting, that smug lilt in his voice._

 _"Do you want to make the deal, Light?" Ryuk asked again, knowing this time he could answer._

 _"Yes." He begged, eyes squeezed shut behind the blindfold, eagerly waiting for their chance. Waiting patiently the whole time, allowing L to torture him like this, knowing it would all be worth it in the end._

 _"I thought you'd never say yes." The god of death chuckled, reaching forward to touch Light's face, fingers going past the blindfold and straight to his eyes. A small moan escaped him again, a sigh of relief at the final move, the end to their game. His victory._

 _"I want to see the look in your eyes, Light." L murmured, and Light suppressed his smirk when he felt L once again reach for the back of his head, loosening the blindfold and letting it fall off. His eyes were still closed for just a moment as he got the paper and pen ready, the tools Ryuk agreed to give him in this moment as a last parting gift, should his plan fail. But he knew it wouldn't._

 _Knowing that he sacrificed half his life all for this one moment of glory, of revenge, he slowly opened his eyes to reveal the shinigami's gaze, piercing L straight through._

 _He saw the name he so desperately desired written above the man's head, and underneath, his lifespan. One that would be cut significantly shorter in just a few seconds._

 _"It's over, Lawliet." He growled out, voice raspy from the gag. He got to see the look of shock, and something closely resembling fear, in those dark eyes before they closed forever. His enemy lie before him, dead at his feet._

The god of the new world has finally arisen.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Shorter than my usual, but this scene came to me earlier and I decided to write it down. I really expected Light to make the eye deal and win in the end. You can read more about my thoughts on Death Note on my tumblr: .com (tagged Death Note or Niki watches Death Note).**


End file.
